


While Singing

by Della19



Series: Stop All The Clocks [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waited 70 years for this moment.  It didn't disappoint. A smutty interlude from In My Coffin Lies the Truth and part 4 of my Stop all the Clocks series. Peggy/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Uh, smut. No really, it’s just smut.  
> Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. But I’d be willing to steal Steve.

 

************************

 _“Sex is kicking death in the ass while singing.”_ ― Charles Bukowski

************************

As soon as the door clicks close Peggy is on him, craning her neck upwards to fix her lips to his own, a feast, all for her, after so many years of doing without.  Steve is thankfully entirely on board with her initiative, as he slants his mouth open to meet hers, and Peggy dives in with her tongue, stroking against his which, after a few seconds of fumbling, falls into a rhythm that goes straight to her core.  And after a few, entirely pleasant moments of that, Steve’s hands migrate hesitantly to her hips, before they stall there.

“I don’t-I’ve never done this before,” Steve says, detaching himself from her lips for a second, just the right amount of bashfulness, and Peggy tries to valiantly ignore the hot surge of arousal that thought promotes.

She fails but hey, points for trying.

But they can work with this, because although Peggy hasn’t done this in about three-quarters of a century-and she’d hadn’t had that much experience before then-she had enough to realize that sex is actually a bit like riding a bike-you never forget, something Peggy is grateful for.

She’s got a hankering to ride something a little bigger tonight.

But because she knows that if she stays lost in thought for too long, Steve is going to lose his nerve, Peggy pulls herself back into the moment, as she says, voice low, “You’re doing pretty well so far-just follow my lead and everything will work out.”

And then she pulls off her own shirt in a smooth movement and Steve’s eyes move like they’re compelled to her breasts, displayed quite nicely in a scallop-lace push-up. 

She’s still got it.

“Uh huh,” he manages, throat working once twice, and Peggy takes pity on him, as she says, stepping out of her own skirt as she does, “Strip those civvies off soldier, because they’re only going to get in the way of my plans.” Because as much as she’d love to peel off his clothing with her teeth, there’s just far too much anticipation in this room for slow and steady.

It turns out that Steve takes orders _really_ well, if the speed he disrobes at and the sudden increased hardness in his cock is any indication.

They’ll be revisiting _that_ in more detail later.

And then suddenly they’re both naked, and Peggy can’t help but drink him in-golden, muscular perfection, thighs that gods would be jealous of, and a lovely, hard cock, large and thick and red, curving up towards his stomach and all for her-and freeze a little bit.  Because Peggy’s a self-confident woman who knows she’s attractive, but really, Steve is just _unfair_ , because a person could _climb_ those abs he’s so defined, and she can’t help but feel a bit inferior.

Steve’s dazed, “Peggy…” as he takes in his first glance of her nude body, eye’s almost glazed over with something approaching _reverence_ goes a long way to soothing that fear.

Really, her pouncing on him was inevitable at that point. 

It sends them stumbling back, and Steve uses those super-soldier reflexes to land them on the bed, her straddling his lap as he sits on the edge, tongues dueling with each other. And then, at that first brush of naked flesh, his cock rubbing tantalisingly against her inner thigh Steve gasps, pulling away once again as he moans, slightly shamefaced, “I’m not going to last…”

And because Peggy can’t have him thinking that’s a failure, because this is his first bloody time and he’s doing much better than any other bloke would be in his situation Peggy only smiles, the gesture slightly wicked before she says, voice disarmingly cheerful, “Then let’s take the edge off a little bit, shall we? We’ve got all the time in the world after all.”

“Wha-“ he starts, befuddled, and then she slides down his body to rest on her knees and takes him deep into her throat in one smooth movement, and he garbles off abruptly.

He stops talking after that.

And for all that this is characterized as a one sided act, Peggy’s always loved it.  There’s power in this, in knowing that she’s the cause of his pleasure-of his broken moans and gasps. She could ask him for the world now, and he’d give it to her, and the look that he’s giving her, reverent and glazed goes right to her core, soaking her thighs. And it’s no hardship-he’s hard in her mouth, a nice fat girth, and a long smooth length with this little slip of a foreskin at the tip and Peggy uses all of her long unused skills to work him over, sliding him in and out of her mouth as she hollows her cheeks, keeping mindful of her teeth.

And then she pulls back, until only the head remains in her mouth, before she lets his length slide all the way in, her nose bumping against his belly and he _sobs_ , a string of incoherent sounds that might have been her name and so she does it again, just to hear make that sound. And then she does it once more, and his hand comes up and hovers over her head, before fisting desperately in the sheets and at his chivalry she can’t help but reward him, taking him in again and again, suck and slide, slow and steady.

And then, when she thinks he’s close, she rolls his balls gently in her hand and he fucking _keens_ and he’s just gone, spurting into her mouth and while another woman might pull away, Peggy’s been waiting to do this for him for ages-to see him come undone under her hands, and she’s going to see it through.

Peggy drinks him on down.

It’s a beautiful sight.

And Peggy has to give him credit where credit is due, because by the time she’s wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and crawled up to rest her head on his chest, Steve is aware again, an impressive feet given how hard he came.  He clearly still recovering a bit though, as the only thing that he can seem to think to say is, voice dazed, “Holy lord…”

“Alright then?” Peggy says teasingly, brushing curl of hair off of his face, and then Steve turns to her, eyes dark with desire and the mood takes a turn out of the realm of teasing pretty quickly.

His only answer is to kiss her, deep and hot and filthy, his hands fisted in her hair and the taste of him, salty and slightly bitter in their mouths.

Peggy is so wet she can barely stand it.

However it’s at that point that her fogged bran notices the re-emergence of something hard poking at her side, and so this time she pulls back and pants, a cross between impressed and incredulous, “Already?”

Steve clearly doesn’t take it as the compliment it was meant as however as he reddens, this time with embarrassment and says, voice apologetic, “Sorry I-“

“No, no,” she says, quickly, cutting him off, refusing to let the mood escape them as she brackets his cock with her hands and delights in his gasp, “this is definitely not something you have to be sorry for.”

At that he smiles, not the earnest smile that she’s s used too with him, but a new one, darker and more intense.  And then the reason for his look becomes obvious as his hands bracket her hips as he flips her over, framing her with his body as he her slides his fingers instinctively into the one place that she needs them most, dipping into her and stretching her open, preparing her and teasing her.

And God, his hands are _huge_.

It’s so _good_.

And then, when he seems to think she’s ready-and Peggy’s nearly incoherent, _soaked_ in a way she’s never been in her entire life, he pauses only long enough to grab a condom-a Captain America condom, and if Peggy had more than one brain cell still functioning, she’d absolutely die laughing at that-and roll it on before positioning himself at her entrance, where she’s hot and desperate for him.

“Ready?” He asks, desperate but still a gentleman and Peggy can’t do anything more than brush a hand across his cheek and choke out, voice ragged with arousal, “Only for the last 70 years,”

And then he thrusts inside her, and time just seems to stop.

She’s been waiting 70 years for this moment.

It absolutely doesn’t disappoint.

Because he fills her up, so good and so deep that Peggy can almost feel him in her _throat_ -the girth of him stretching her in a delicious way that has her grabbing onto the cheeks of his oh so perfect ass, nails making indents as he bottoms out.  And then, when he’s all the way in and Peggy thinks it couldn’t get any better he stops, and the look of reverence and love on his face proves her wrong.

“Peggy, oh, Peggy,” he chokes out, pupils so dilated that his eyes are nearly black and Peggy can’t do anything more than moan, through kiss swollen lips, “Move, god Steve, _move_.” And she’s practically incoherent, so overwhelmed by raw emotion that she can hardly stand it.

And then he does, a long, deep thrust that is just _perfect_ -drawing nearly all the way out, until only the crown remains still inside her, before he slams back in with a strength that might hurt a weaker person, but to Peggy’s enhanced body is just perfect.   And then he does it again and again, and Peggy can’t do anything but hold on, as the pleasure builds inside over her with each thrust, her world narrowing to the impossible pleasure of fullness and heat of each thrust and the exquisite agony of anticipation of each withdrawal.

And for a few moments Peggy exists in a continuous limbo; alternating between the almost impossible pain of emptiness as he pulls back, until only the tip of him is still embedded and the nearly insane pleasure that accompanies the strong thrust back in, his grip on her thighs strong enough to bruise even her skin, marks she’ll wear with pride.

And Peggy knows, with the part of her brain that is still functioning that they won’t last much longer, not with the pleasure that builds in her, impossibly higher with each thrust.  And then, when she’s so close to her peak that she can almost taste it, between desperate, gasping kisses Steve manages to moan out, his hips beginning to stutter with his own impending orgasm, “Peggy I love you.”

Peggy comes so hard she sees stars.

And that’s all that it takes-the contractions of her not too shabby if she does says so herself pelvic floor muscles around the hard girth of his cock-to set Steve off, as he groans like he’s dying and then his hips jerk once, twice gracelessly before he empties himself into the condom.

Once he’s finally finished, he braces himself back up on his forearms from where he had been resting on her and slowly pulls out, and even as he takes care of the condom, Peggy can’t help but mourn the loss of him, both the strength of him inside her an atop her. However it’s only a brief feeling, as after a second he’s back, drawing her to him, and Peggy curls up, entwining her limbs with his and drinking in the sheer strength of him as her racing heart finally begins to slow.

And then there’s a moment of languid, content silence before Peggy finally breaks it as she says, “So,” taking deep breaths to trying and bring some much needed oxygen back into her brain, the question only partially serious, because a blind-deaf mute wouldn’t have missed his enjoyment, “was it everything you dreamed it would be as a teenager?”

It was better,” Steve finally says, his own voice still sex-rough, smiling shyly as he brushes a lock of hair back off her sweaty face, voice soft and earnest, “It was with you.”

And Peggy just _has_ to kiss him at that, a gesture that starts off sweet and soft but becomes deeper and less innocent as his mouth blossoms open under hers once again.

And then, once again Peggy’s attention can’t help but be drawn to the length of him, hard and hot again against the skin of her leg, and pulls away from his wonderfully searching mouth only long enough to gasp, “Again?” And this time she’s truly impressed, because really, that super-soldier serum obviously had some undiscovered side effects that she can’t wait to explore.

The stamina, for one, is a beautiful, beautiful thing.

“We don’t have to…” Steve says, voice chivalrous and earnest and so _Steve_ and so precious because he means it-he’d stop if she asked at the drop of a hat-that Peggy just can’t help herself. 

Yes, Peggy decides as she climbs on top of him and fixes her mouth to his, they absolutely do.

Needless to say, they don’t do much talking after that.

Later, much later, after they’ve spent hours touching and tasting and learning each other between grabbing hints of sleep, Peggy wakes to find herself ravenous, nestled into Steve’s chest. And normally nothing but an act of God himself could move her from embrace, but Peggy can’t remember the last time she ate, and people, not even people like them can’t live off love alone, especially considering all the calories they just burned.

And so, that in mind, she carefully extracts herself from Steve’s grasp, taking care not to wake him and grabs one of Steve’s shirts, a blue button down that reaches down to her thighs, sweeps her unruly just-fucked hair back with a bandana.

And then, with a light heart, she brushes a kiss to his lips, and after one last fond look at the picture he makes in the bed- _their_ bed-heads out to the kitchen to look for something for both of them to eat.

Nothing can spoil this day.

************************

FIN

************************

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So hooray, I finally wrote PWP, which is actually something I’ve never been able to do before! The porn part sure, but the plot part kept creeping up on me in the past; but that’s certainly not a worry here! So, for anyone coming a little late for the party, this is an interlude from my fic In My Coffin Lies the Truth, part of my Stop all the Clocks series that started with Mono that I suggest you read first, although being that this is just porn, you’re probably alright not doing it for this one, although it does add context, especially at the end! Also, I’m in the works of another fic-that might be the last of this series, but maybe not-which is going to be about Peggy and Steve’s life with the Avengers and the redemption of Bucky. So, we’re not done yet! That said, as always enjoy, and reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
